


华亭风月鉴（叁）

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	华亭风月鉴（叁）

第三章 恩客

小嘉寻了一个装雪花膏空锡盒，已有些年头，盖子上贴的美女画像被磨去大半，剩下一层光秃秃的毛纸。有日秦六来看他，嫌弃他嘴干，随手扔来个盒子让他没事多抹抹，后来用得见底，多半也不是用在嘴唇上的。  
他身上的衣服没一块完好，纽襻断裂，连排象牙扣子只剩一粒悬在外衫上摇摇欲坠，一只袖子空荡荡地晃悠，另一只被扯成条条碎布，密织的线头间泻出半截手肘，白中缀粉，倒似一截鲜嫩的生藕。

他趴在床上，手臂同半个肩膀一齐钻出豁开的上襟，半赤半裸去捡散在被窝里的红珠子，亵裤被扒下来皱巴巴地扔边上，杏色的被褥上沾出血迹。  
小嘉无暇顾及其他，将鸦片珠全数捡进锡盒中，拧了盖子便匆忙塞进枕头套里，他像卸下所有力气似的长舒一口气，摊在床头望着房里唯一的木窗——钉封的木板前两年被黄阿婆卸去了，说他头一回揽生意，身上不好沾晦气。

两刻钟前他的脑袋才在窗棂上游走过一遭。秦六吃了粉，领着他后颈想提小鸡似的提起来往前摔，他的额头嗑在木栏当中，窗叶都被那一下震得直晃荡，小嘉的眼泪跟不要钱似的沾了满脸。  
他故意的，秦六平日见着他眼泪老爱讲心都被你哭碎了，手上的动作也依他眼泪变得又轻又缓，可他忘记今晚秦六吃了粉，平日硬不起来的东西比铁铸还烫，撤了他的裤子抬高他一条腿在窗棂上大开大合，小嘉一开始还呻吟着讨饶，后来便不喊了，使浑身的劲儿夹紧臀瓣，没过多久腿根就被溅上一股热流，顺着后腿肉一路淌到地上。

他稍微喘了一阵，还未回过神来，便被秦六翻了个面，面贴着纸蒙的窗花。

“你倒好，聪明是些小聪明，贱是真贱，又贪又贱。”

小嘉听到烟管上的挂链在空中荡出响声，随后又是洋火机擦出的火花，窸窸窣窣焚烧声，鸦片的香味渐渐弥漫过来，绕着他的鼻尖打转。

“好嘛，六爷不行，帮你找个又硬又滚烫的能替的。”秦六无动于衷他在背后阴恻恻地说道，“一会儿给我大声哭。”

他恍然大悟，抽搐着四肢一边大哭不止，口中吐出许多甜腻的求饶讨好声。他求他别生气，为此说尽了自轻的下流话，那柄带着火星的烟管依旧捅进他的身体，捅进隐秘的、湿润温软、原本让他用来承载情欲与极乐的地方。

小嘉撕心裂肺的尖叫被秦六一把堵在喉咙底下，他挣扎着，手脚胡乱扑腾，下身湿润的体|液盖灭火星，滚烫的烟头将甬道内|壁烫到焦灼发红，那东西像柄利剑刺进他的身体，拔出来时带出小块卷曲的皮肉与鲜血。

疼痛来的铺天盖地，而后渐渐地整个后半身都麻木了，小嘉被烟管顶弄到腿脚抽搐，意识涣散着，只感到一阵一阵灼烧灭顶，粘稠的血珠与浊.液从穴口流出来，与地毯上淫.靡的湿痕交融叠合。

扭打间男人的胳膊肘撞倒窗棂上的吊兰花盆，半掩的木窗被顶开，花盆坠下楼砰一声摔得四分五裂，与此同时楼下响起尖声利气的惊叫，紧跟着有人宽慰话，声音沉稳又踏实，倒很是好听。  
秦六的烟管还在他身体里顶弄，柄头划出许多道带血的伤口，小嘉软软地伏在窗棱边任凭人摆弄，嗓子哑得讲不出话，只好用积了满脸的眼泪鼻涕发泄承载的痛与怨恨。

他的脸正对木窗一指宽的开口，喉咙里刮擦出呜呜的嘶鸣，花廊下往来的行人在蓄满泪水的眼眶中时而清晰时而模糊，时而渗进霓虹跃动的艳丽。

小嘉迷茫了半天，终于望见地上四分五裂的吊兰花盆，花廊门前，一细瘦的少年正蹲在地上拨弄，从碎瓦片里捡出半枯死的吊兰。少年身边还立了个裹灰裘的男人，看似伫得松散随意，却并不给人佝偻猥琐，远远的，身形被霓虹拉得颀长端正。

那人的脸也生得好端正。小嘉裹着眼泪的眸子细细眯起，连身后兴风作浪的秦六都顾不上理，大着胆子去望他，迷迷糊糊的思绪还纠缠不清，楼下的男人不知何时抬起头，从裘绒下露出一张被粉灯浸润的俊秀面庞，以柔和探究的眼神攫住了他的眼神。

小嘉满面潮红，任然下意识冲他笑，一笑，便更不能兜住疼，眼泪簌簌掉下眼角，口中不住奶猫般哼叫，竟分不清愉悦还是苦痛。

秦六把湿淋淋的烟管拔出来，嫌恶地扔在毯子上，他想真枪实剑酣畅地抓着小孩来上一场，可实在心有余而力不足，他松开支撑的力道向后退几步，没了桎梏的小嘉从窗棱边软倒下来，伏在毡毯上像一滩水，四肢抽搐，脸色红得吓人，发梢湿漉漉地贴在前关，浑身渗不知是泪是汗。  
毛毯上还有许多血晕，秦六站在床边穿衣，系完一排长扣，跟没看见似的走到他跟前蹲下，看小嘉意识涣散地蹭过来亲近他，小狗一般。

一条品性优良的狗，就算主人无数次戕害它，依然能死心塌地地跟随。也正因如此它备受宠爱。

“过几日我要同几个日本药商谈生意，带你去华懋饭店吃日本菜？”秦六十分受用地摩挲他因疼痛而绞紧的眉，习以为常地叹道，“你不是最喜欢这种金齑玉脍嚒，嗯？”

喜欢的，喜欢的。

小嘉费力的抬眸向上看，视线绕过他，干藤花编织的西洋灯落下碎片状的光点映在他眸中，不休旋转出一场水月镜花。

秦六哈哈大笑，拍了拍他脸蛋，“可真玉如意亲生的种，越是配不上的东西越喜欢，偏要贪得无厌得明目张胆。”

“要不是行情太俏，我非包了你不可。”  
他站起身，整理一番长衫上的褶皱，自说自话出满脸畅快，也不再看小嘉一眼，背手得意洋洋离去了。

 

红珠子散得哪里都是。  
小嘉一粒一粒地捡，从毛毯捡到床榻上，顺手用扯烂的衣服将烟枪擦拭干净。他藏好烟片珠子，留一颗塞进烟枪，刚刚用洋匣子打出火星，账房阿姑便推门探了脑袋，闻见屋中一股灼烧味道，又对着毛毯上铺开斑驳血迹发愣。

“这怎么？秦六又欺负你了？”她唏嘘问道。

小嘉抬头瞥了她一眼，啜着甜蜜的烟枪，懒得同这桂花婆娘搭腔。他素来不是甘愿吃苦受累的性格，一点痛就难以承受，此时额头边缘冷汗淋漓，仿佛太阳底下一块冰糕即刻要化水。

“阿姐，帮我买金疮药嘛，”小嘉换了一副可怜巴巴地模样，泪汪汪的目光缠上算账阿姑。“带个大夫来也行，钱不钱都问六爷讨，还不是他搞得哦......行行好呀阿姐，我痛死呢。”

“那不行，”阿姑往后退了一步，靠在门边。“方先生让你一会儿见客人，见完再请大夫。”

“我这样怎么见？”小嘉不敢置信，一双眼睛快瞪出眼眶，“那侏儒是要我命。”

“阿姐，我真的好疼，”他拽着被角央求，手指都疼得打抖，“今晚真是不行了，再来个秦七秦八我还有的活？”

他边说边呜呜哭，一分戏用处七分里演绎，算账阿姑又气又笑，虽知道这兔子有八成卖惨的水分，仍忍不住对着这张面皮怜惜一会儿。

“那没用的。”她板起脸教训，“来人是苏州那边有门有脸的大官人，不想闹出人命，下手自然有分寸的。你这种货色也就皮子好，再多能多出什么名堂？既然比别几个贪图的多，分内事就应感恩戴德去做才对。”

说完也不敢多留，急匆匆走了，生怕多留一会儿又钻了这兔子精的圈套。

几个咸水妹进来帮着收拾屋子，将地板上的说不清的湿渍擦洗赶紧，换了新的蜡烛与毛毯，本想将被褥也换新，见小嘉懒塌塌瘫在床上不挪位子，裤子也没穿，大方将该露的不该露的都摊出来，几个年轻姑娘也禁不住脸颊蹿红将换被褥的念头打消了。

将出去时，其中一个大着胆子上来问他，小嘉，阿姑让你还要用什么药就同我们讲，到半夜把人弄睡了，我们再想办法给你送来。

小嘉躺在床上，眼睛直愣愣瞪着天花板，额头上汗珠都没擦干净，跟没听见似的。那咸水妹还以为他嫌弃同自己讲话，正拉了同伴要悻悻离去，一转头却见小嘉乌亮的眼珠在自己脸上滴溜溜打转。

“阿姐，有劳明天帮我送盆吊兰来。”他咧嘴笑了，露出一排干净整齐的牙，像洋画片或月份牌里走出来的纸人，通身找不出一处瑕疵。

“小嘉，你要什么？”那咸水妹一时摸不着头脑，瞪圆了眼睛瞧他。

“吊兰，阿姐，吊兰吊兰。”小嘉嫌恶地翻过身，面朝西窗不再看她。  
“去找黄阿婆要盆吊兰，就说是我要的，陶土盆带花的那种。”

“那药呢，先给你买些金疮膏？还有止痛的——”

“不要，不要，什么都不要！阿姐呆在这里偷懒嚒，快出去给人舒活筋骨罢！”小嘉因她质朴愚钝的善良而生起气来，一下一下大力拍被子发泄脾气。

终于无人再同他言语了。衣褶摩擦，木门打开又轻轻闭阖，寂静到极处又寡淡起来，大块喧嚣繁华从别处涌向他湮没，而他只能去抓西窗外四角方的灰霭不见月的天穹。

“窗边光秃秃的不好看。” 小嘉攥着被角含混嘟囔着。

 

 

段宜恩进屋时便看见这样一番光景。几个满身脂粉气的女人给他捶肩蹂背好一会儿，香水为好像腌海味般渗进旗袍底子里头，他念起阿叔海鲜坊里下人拿麻绳穿起一条条对半切开的鱼倒吊曝晒在日光之下，拿与眼前的女人们做替换，仿佛成群咸鱼干在眼前晃荡，一切旖旎都变得分外好笑。

“黄阿婆请来了没有？” 他心中还挂念王文王那档子事，话刚出口就被按摩女郎拿烫毛巾闷了一脸。

“正同那位小先生斗元宝呢，”有人端来盛热水的铜盆与洗手巾，笑嘻嘻答了，“小先生也不知什么来头，黄阿婆牌局都不要了，赶回来同他吃酒聊天，换别家少爷肯定只给吃闭门羹。”

别家少爷也得有王文王那样一掷千金的派头才行。段宜恩暗自咂舌，接过洗手巾做样子擦拭一番，还有女人凑上来要给他擦脸，被他极僵硬地拿手挡开。

几个年岁一看就长过他的女郎见了都笑着来劝，可是第一回来花廊过夜？不要这样僵，只管放开了戏耍享乐，您是被伺候的主，里面那位还不得尽力给你伺候舒服？过了今晚，保管不会的通通给您教会喽——  
他腾地站起身，双手一板，抬脚往花廊末头那间屋子走去。

我难道还用他来教？ 心里这么想着，听身后按摩女郎窸窣地笑话声不由加上几分羞恼：瞧那位，脸都红成关公了，俊逸非凡也。

然而进去不出半刻钟，木门一开一合，段少爷竟又走回来了，穿过洗漱房急匆匆要往楼下走，一群妓姐吓得瓜子落一地，连忙将他拦了问询：怎么了这是，吓坏了？怎么要下去？

大少爷若无其事地摆摆手：楼下哪里有药铺？

女郎们面面相觑，打头那个看衣着更新潮些，摸着发髻为难地说：“金陵道里怎么寻得到药铺，平日生病，都是托方先生到大英银行边上请大夫，一般的也能扛就扛了。”

她愣了片刻，小声问着，“是小嘉不舒服么？”

“小嘉平常就那样，三天两头也总说头疼脑热，哪来那么多少爷病。只有偶然的皮外伤，身体里面着实健康着呢。”她小声辩解道，“黄太太都说他恃宠而骄过了头，总要多个人管教，只管打他教训他就够了。”

“常常有人打他？”段宜恩沉吟片刻，面上的神情不知不觉凉下来。

“啊，那倒真不是——”，女郎一边拢头发，红唇抿了好一会儿才抿出一朵冷笑，“他那记仇德行怎可能由着旁人打，黄太太有一回拿了扫帚柄要教训他，当晚房里收的金镶玉就被砸烂了，还有好几个不长眼的少爷要出钱替他赔。”

“我未曾看出他像瑕疵必报的人。”段宜恩笑了。

“装的，都是装的。”还有几个按摩女此时纷纷附和起来，“他就该去演电影片，当兔子简直白瞎了一身骚。”

女人们好像颇认同这话，东倒西歪大笑不止，直到方貔貅上楼一声大喝，这才不情不愿地四散开去干活。

 

段宜恩这回倒用足了趾高气昂的做派，对那侏儒，目不斜视，下楼叫了车往大英银行那边去，他记得确有一个西洋诊所。  
大少的灰鼠裘当毛毯给小嘉盖在身上，此刻脖子上空荡荡的，车夫脚程飞快，凉风时不时往车里灌，段宜恩攥着医生开的疼痛止血的药片——他特地讲要外面裹了糖衣的药片，要甜的。大夫边开药边笑问是不是家中的孩子病了，段少爷整个脑袋被冷风刮得晕晕乎乎，根本懒得辩驳，只使劲点了点头。

“看样子先生的孩子必然嗜甜，纵着他吃糖可不好，生了蛀牙日后有他难受发的。”大夫递给他药单时还上下打量他一番，边感叹这客人如此年轻便连孩子都有了，更是攥住时机做推销。“日后有时间不如带来我这里看看牙，我这里有位德国来的牙医，用的器具也都是进口货，我姓朴，英文名JINYOUNG，法文名......”

好，好，一定带他来，定制一幅黄金假牙。段宜恩放肆奚落，不再同他客气，抓了药单扭头便走，等坐上黄包车，按来时车轱辘的印下的雪痕掉头回金陵道时，段少爷被花廊里那人熏蒸过头的脑袋才彻底冷却下来。

他想起小嘉抱了一根长长的烟枪缩在床头的样子，毛茸茸的脑袋窝在膝盖的缝隙间，小小的奶白色的一团，这幅摸样同他想象中有些落差，倒不像众人所说能极力取悦伺候的样子。  
木门扣上的响唤动他抬起脑袋，烟枪里的鸦片还未焚烧殆尽，余烟混着残香将他们隔距，目光所及的所有都显得氤氲多情。

而他依然在朦胧间找到了小嘉的眼睛，圆润漂亮得像两瓣桃花，眸珠极其深邃，此刻眼角沾了泪水，好似沾星戴月。

他就站在门边，顷刻间感觉自己蹲在立夏的茶摊边，人来人往，风里混了脂粉与柳絮，面前的板凳摆一只粗瓷茶碗，碗里盛进难以入口的滚水，留细辫的老头一直聒噪着试图推销“特殊月份牌”。

段宜恩烦不胜烦，要不是为了看护王文王他着实想把一碗滚水扣老头脸上。大少爷敲着板凳等茶凉，一边捉下衣服上粘的柳絮，百无聊赖间他瞥见茶摊前不知何时蹲了个少年，一身崭新的衣衫，穿绛红衣裳的男人实不多见，颜色又艳又奇诡，反而衬得他脸色苍白。

少年默不作声，只管蹲着翻阅草席上铺开的一本本月份牌，看那上面五花八门的女子画像。段宜恩盯着他瞧了片刻，用脚尖踢踢糟老头，还不快做你的生意去？

那老头只回头一瞥，习以为常道，哦，花廊养的阿嘉，准是买药来的。

段宜恩听得糊里糊涂，那少年已经站起身来，朝老头怯生生喊道：阿伯，买两罐金疮药，有糖水嚒，我渴呢。

段宜恩头回看见茶摊既成咸书摊还开成药铺，目光随那老头一路进了平屋又跟出来，见他将两罐不知哪里产的药膏往少年手中一放，另一只手托了冒热气的粗瓷碗。

“糖水没有，只有滚水，要和找你老太婆喝去。”

那少年接了药罐没说话，盯着粗瓷碗好一阵，突然低头大哭起来，下雨似的泪水成串往草席上砸，他额角的汗水也一并落下来，段宜恩这才瞧见他唇色白得像纸，整个人更像难受紧了才落的眼泪。

“我不要滚水！我喝不来烫的！”他蹲下来缩成一团，双手抱住脑袋不住抽噎，口里不停念叨着要糖水不要滚水，那模样简直像撒泼。

老头不理会他，随手将瓷碗往板凳上一搁，摇着头走去隔壁看人赌牌去了，留下那少年还在蹲着哭不停。段大少爷没滋没味瞧了会儿，端起自己的茶碗朝他走过去。

“哝，喝我的，凉过了。”

小嘉从膝窝里抬起脑袋瞧了他好一会儿，咬着嘴唇接过茶碗，他只抿了一口，惨白的面颊微微发红，段宜恩问他有没有不舒服他也不答话，只一味眼神躲闪，躲闪间又抓空隙盯着他脸不放。 段宜恩觉得好笑：我脸上可有什么东西？

没有，我看你脖子上露出半截红绳，觉得好看......我......我喝好了！要走了！小嘉盯着脚尖，气从胃里跑出来，以为能气沉丹田，结果只是打了个凉水嗝，声音依旧比蚊蝇还轻。

哎，别急着走。段宜恩被他一声没头没脑的嗝逗得直乐，便向他眨眨眼，哄小孩似的语气：你叫什么？告诉我就让你走。

小嘉瞪了他一眼，攥了金疮膏扭头就往弄堂里走，段宜恩就这么盯着他走，背影也是清俊的少年模样，绛红色锦缎裹着的后颈好似一块脂玉。挪着挪着他忽然又挪不动了，段少爷就这么瞧着他原地立了一阵，又掉过头来一步步挪回他跟前。

我叫小嘉。

小家碧玉的家？

小嘉瞪着眼睛，挑衅般捧过他的茶碗，将碗里半温的水喝干净。他望着空空的瓷碗——碗底尚且粘着他的影子——沉默半晌才开口。

“是盈车嘉穟的嘉，百嘉被舍的嘉，总之我娘说，是吉庆的嘉，好的嘉。”

 

 

“小嘉？”

段宜恩废了许久功夫才想起被他抛在金陵茶摊的名字，那两字一脱口便抽僵了小嘉的脊背，使他又惊又恐地抬起头来，拿眸子死死绞住段宜恩的脸，犹如被住拽尾巴的发癫的猫。

“小嘉，你认得我嚒。”段宜恩走进些，伸手掸散鸦片焚的云烟，坐在隔他一丈远的床角。

小嘉依旧紧盯着他，眼角挂泪，却猝然在唇边绽起一朵笑容。

“哎，真是，我怎么会忘记您呢，”他倾倒过来，亲昵拽住段宜恩的袖子，“忘了谁都不会忘了您，这样清俊的恩客有能见过几回呢，自然次次都记在心里。”  
他的眼泪突然就涌出眼眶，还有几粒粘在睫毛上随啜泣扑朔，段宜恩手忙脚乱为他擦拭，感觉自己在哄洋百货商店里陈列的小搪瓷人。

小嘉将眼泪蹭鼻涕全在他袖子上，他也没生气，小嘉说人难受，他便问他哪里难受，小嘉说腿根不小心被烟枪烫了一片，疼死了，他便站起来要去给他叫大夫。

小嘉死也想不到这呆头俊鹅竟真要出门给他找大夫，眼泪都给吓回去了，连忙拦住他说不用找大夫，拿些消肿止血的西洋药就好，最次还有门口摆茶摊的老头偷偷卖些江湖土药，实在不必跑远路。  
他慌慌张张唠唠叨叨讲了许多，段宜恩并不厌烦，只是静默淡然地听着，一边用温热的指腹为他揩掉眼睫上的泪珠。

“江湖药医不明白，你哪里烫伤，给我看看，不严重我就给你拿些药片。”

“不严重的，不严重。”小嘉牵着他的袖子笑了。“我吃过西洋药，我知道白的是苦的，粉的，制得同糖丸一样的，也是糖的味道。”

他边吸鼻子边摇晃段宜恩的衣袖。  
“我不吃苦的，我不要吃苦头，给我带糖丸一样的药片嚒，恩客。”

 

车轱辘过青砖小巷，黄包车有些颠簸起来。玉佩从亵衣中震出来，段宜恩伸手一拽红绳，将它放回与皮肤贴合的地方。

段宜恩手中攥着糖衣药片，又辗转想起那聒噪医生与黄金假牙，他想着小嘉白净的牙，继而念起他的唇与舌，念着念着渐渐红了脸，段少爷开始觉得出来为他买药是个错误，跟王文王来金陵道更是错误。

小嘉与他重逢，小嘉与他过夜，两者叠在一块就有些说不出的巧妙，巧妙里透着旖旎。  
简直防不慎防。

 

药片被小嘉兴高采烈地含在嘴里，像吃糖似的含了好一会儿才咽下去。他坐在床角，看小嘉吃完药，不一会儿凑过来，笑眯眯地盯着他。

小嘉咬了一会儿嘴唇，伸手开始解他的衣裳。段宜恩愣了愣，捉了他的手指虚捏着：你不是难受嚒。

小嘉娇嗫道：我用手不好嚒，替你节省，知不知道我好贵的！

段宜恩又被他逗得想笑，沉吟一阵，却只淡淡弯了嘴角。

“好好睡。”他抓起小嘉盖在身上的灰鼠裘，耳根发烫，“那档事今晚就算了，我回去了。”

小嘉不可思议地睁大眼睛，甚至低头看了看自己，还以为哪里惹了他嫌，思来想去觉得毫无破绽，只好单方面给段少爷冠上呆头鹅大心眼之称。

“那我不就欠您了，我不干。”送佛送到西，好人做到底，他抱紧了灰鼠裘耍赖。

“那你想让我怎样呢？”段少爷哭笑不得。

小嘉的眼珠滴溜溜转。

“明后天我就好了，哪档子事都能|干，用哪儿都行，您来嚒。”他嬉笑着勾住段宜恩腰带，故意说些没羞没臊的话。“从前您找我太少了，大恩客。万事可都要弥补。”

段宜恩将扣子重新系好，几乎微不可闻地叹了口气。“我知道了。”

“真答应？”小嘉又露出吃惊的神色。

段宜恩很受不来他这样的神色，像流浪的猫儿，别人赏些剩饭菜边它不吃，只围着不停打转，总以为吃一口便有人要拿棍棒来教训。

“真答应。”他叹气，“要我发誓吗？”

快出去罢！小嘉抬起白皙漂亮的脚踝不轻不重踢了他一下，快乐地溢于言表。少爷被他催促推拒着走到门边，忽而瞥见地上有颗断了线的扣子，不着边际的脚尖跨在门栏边缘终是顿止住。

今日是我头一遭来金陵道，以往我不曾找过你。段宜恩叹了口气，将木门轻轻掩上。

“往后不认识就别强装认识，要吃苦头的，小嘉。”

tbc.


End file.
